Twentieth Anniversary
by mhopeg
Summary: Sharon helps Andy celebrate an important milestone. My take on a conversation from tumblr.
Sharon remembered the incident that got Andy into rehab, although she was certain he didn't remember that she was there.

Less than two months after she transferred to Internal Affairs she got a call that an LAPD Detective had been picked up for drunk driving – and it wasn't his first offense.

Sharon sighed as she got out of bed and got dressed – glad that for once Jack was home at a decent hour, so she wouldn't have to worry about who would look after the children.

The arresting officer was at least smart enough not to put Andy in a holding cell. She arrived at Parker Center and found him in an interrogation room nursing a cup of coffee. He glared as the door opened and Sharon entered to sit across from him.

"I see they're breaking in the newest rat on LAPD's dirty little secret." Andy took a sip of coffee and cringed. It tasted like it had been sitting on a burner for at least a day. "What's my punishment this time? Thirty lashes and a night in the drunk tank?" He drained the last of the coffee, horrible taste be damned.

"I'm here to offer you a choice. You can either resign from the Los Angeles Police Department with no pension – we'll put it down as a personal decision – or go to rehab and clean up your life. The choice is yours." She opened a folder and slid it over to his side of the table. He didn't even glance down, but looked past her to the wall. "Detective Flynn… Andy… you're a good cop. You could still have a long career. This doesn't have to define you. It won't, if you get help."

"What do you know about it? Do you know what it's like to get kicked out of your own house – out of your children's lives?" Sharon didn't flinch as he continued his tirade about the things he saw every day that led him to drink. She tried not to think about her husband whose own struggles with alcohol were so similar.

Andy finally ended his rant and picked up his coffee cup, momentarily surprised to find it empty. He fiddled with the cardboard before putting it down and glaring at her once again.

"Look, I won't bore you with stories about why I really do understand. You couldn't care less, and neither one of us wants the others pity." She gestured to the folder. "Sober up tonight, and think about what kind of future you want." Sharon stood smoothly and walked to the door, hearing him finally pick up the papers she'd left as she left the room.

Several days later Sharon heard that Detective Flynn had taken a leave of absence. She hoped it meant he was doing the right thing but as the incident was officially closed she had no official reason to find out.

Their paths didn't cross again for almost two years. By then Sharon's Ice Queen reputation was solidifying. She quickly closed the matter – a man was arrested and claimed police brutality, despite not having a single scratch anywhere on his body. Sharon was somewhat relieved that he didn't remember their first meeting, as it might remind her of the disaster that her marriage was becoming.

Over the years she'd managed to put aside that first meeting when she dealt with Andy professionally, but she always secretly celebrated the big milestones. She wasn't naïve – she was sure there had been a few stumbles from the wagon in early days – but was confident that within a year he was completely off alcohol. She was happy to see that rehab and AA worked for some people. She just wished it did for Jack.

But that was ancient history now. Sharon knew Andy was coming up on 20 years of sobriety, and she wanted to surprise him. For weeks she'd been testing vegetarian dishes he might like, making Rusty and Gus her guinea pigs. The eggplant lasagna was a big hit; she just needed to scale it down to a reasonable dinner for two. She planned to pair it with a homemade strawberry lemon cheesecake.

Sharon waited for a night when Andy wasn't planning to come to her house after a meeting. She had the lasagna ready to go in the oven, and made the cheesecake the night before, and had the key he'd given her "for emergencies."

Andy arrived as she was taking the food out of the oven and smiled as he saw the candlelit table.

"After all these years I wasn't sure you remembered." He gave her a quick kiss then pulled out her chair so she could sit.

Sharon stared at him in amazement. "I didn't think _you_ remembered. You never said anything."

"Neither did you." He smiled and sat next to her. "I just didn't want to make it hard for the Ice Queen to yell at me."

"I've never told you this, but I've always been proud that you remembered what was important in your life and fought for it." Her own memories of Jack hung in the air, although neither mentioned his name. "And now both of your kids understand and appreciate you."

She picked up her water and waited for him to do the same, and they toasted his 20 years before she served the lasagna and garlic bread.

After dinner and dessert, while they sat together in his living room, she reached over then arm of the couch and presented a small silver bag.

His opened it and found a gold eagle lapel pin with a small AA symbol in its talons, and Andy's sobriety date etched inside. "This is amazing Sharon. Thank you."

She kissed him lightly before snuggling into his side to watch a movie, knowing that neither of them would still be awake when it started.


End file.
